The application of digital electronic technology to postal scales employing load cell transducers has resulted in relatively small scales having greatly improved accuracy. These scales also compute postal charges for various rates and priorities, and may have a piece count feature for counting in a single weighing operation a large number of items, such as catalog sheets.
As a result of the expanded weighing accuracy and counting capability of electronic scales there exists a need for an improved scale platform which will securely hold in a position for weighing large oversize envelopes and catalog sheets which overhang the platform. Additionally, the platform should be capable of holding a large number of these items for counting in a single operational step while on the platform. These objectives should preferably be attained by a platform structure which will still receive commonplace boxlike packages for weighing.
The invention described in this specification attains these goals with an adjustable platform stand design which differs from the following prior art known to the inventor.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,667,891 discloses a pivoting U-shaped adjustable linkage used to support large bulky and unwieldy items.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,791 discloses a pivoting holder for weighing envelopes. This holder operates through a lever mechanism and is not adapted for use with a scale platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,459,065 discloses a non-adjustable L-shaped weighing platform; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,255 discloses a nonadjustable V-shaped platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,619,594 discloses a weigh scale platform having a plurality of fixed sidewalls for retaining an item to be weighed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,360 discloses a boxlike platform having a hinged cover.
None of these prior art designs are particularly suitable for use in a postal and counting scale.